In accordance with a rapid spread of information relevant apparatuses and communication apparatuses such as a personal computer, a video camera and a portable telephone in recent years, the development of a battery to be utilized as a power source thereof has been emphasized. The development of a high-output and high-capacity battery for an electric automobile or a hybrid automobile has been advanced also in the automobile industry. A lithium battery has been presently noticed from the viewpoint of a high energy density among various kinds of batteries.
In the field of such a lithium battery, an attempt to intend to improve the performance of the lithium battery has been conventionally made while noticing a material used for an electrode active material. For example, in Patent Literature 1, the use of olivine-type LiFePO4 having a crystal structure belonging to a space group Pnma as a cathode active material of the lithium battery is disclosed. Also, in Patent Literature 2, the use of nasicon-type Li3V2(PO4)3 having a crystal structure belonging to a space group P21/n as a cathode active material or an anode active material of the lithium battery is disclosed.